Valve assemblies of this type, also referred to as valve islands, can be used to control complex pneumatic systems, for example. The basic module serves as a central supply module for electrical and fluidic energy by taking over the central supply with a control fluid (pneumatic or hydraulic fluid). In some applications, a central supply with process or rinsing fluids, for example, may also be desired. The use of a basic module permits in a simple manner a modular arrangement of different valve modules.
The object of the invention is to create a compact valve assembly which can be supplied with electrical energy and the required control and/or process fluids with as little efforts as possible, an exchange of individual valve modules being possible in a simple manner.